yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel World Duelists (WC08-VG)
Unlockable Duelist Duel World 1: Grace Land Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Bastion Misawa Defeat Amazoness Paladin 13 times (once with each structure deck) Silpheed Defeat Sonic Shooter 5 times King of the Skull Servants Defeat Skull Servant 5 times Reaper on the Nightmare Defeat Nightmare Penguin 5 times Elemental Hero Lady Heat Defeat Elemental Hero Knospe 5 times Curse of Vampire Defeat Curse of Vampire 1 time Syrus Truesdale Defeat Green Guardian - Embust 5 times Dark Magician Girl Defeat Ebon Magician Curran 5 times White Magician Pikeru White Magician Pikeru Give her Kuriboh Lake Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Water Dragon Defeat Kairyu-Shin 5 times Duel World 2: Sunlight Land Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Sabersaurus Defeat Kabazauls 5 times D.D. Warrior Lady Defeat Warrior Lady of the Wasteland 5 times Maximillion Pegasus Defeat Guardian Sphinx 5 times Sand Moth Defeat Sand Moth 1 time Lake Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Nothing Defeat The Legendary Fisherman 5 times Pyramid Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Gravekeeper's Chief Defeat Gravekeeper's Commandant 5 times Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi Defeat Dark Dust Spirit 5 times Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn Defeat Don Zaloog 5 times Spirit of the Pharaoh Defeat Spirit of the Pharaoh 1 time Nothing Defeat Dark Mimic LV1 5 times Underwater Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Kaiser Sea Horse Defeat Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness 5 times Aquarian Alessa Defeat Maiden of the Aqua 5 times Chrysalis Dolphin Defeat Abyss Soldier 5 times Otohime Defeat Otohime 1 time Alexis Rhodes Defeat Shell Guardian - Savan 5 times Duel World 3: Civilization Land Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Vortex Kong Defeat Great Angus 5 times Luster Dragon #2 Defeat Luster Dragon 5 times Molten Zombie Defeat Fox Fire 5 times Gear Golem the Moving Fortress Defeat Stronghold the Moving Fortress 5 times The Unhappy Maiden Defeat The Unhappy Maiden Give 4000 points-worth of LP recovery cards (i.e. Dian Keto the Cure Master x4) Blowback Dragon Defeat Blowback Dragon 1 time Ojama Yellow Defeat Ojama Green 1 time (Duel World 2: Inside the Pyramid) Nothing Defeat Molten Behemoth 5 times Axel Brodie Defeat Speed Guardian - Ferario 3 times Lab Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Woodborg Inpachi Defeat Inpachi 1 time Defeat Blazing Inpachi Defeat Woodborg Inpachi Kozaky Defeat Giga Gagagigo 1 time Cave Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Volcanic Doomfire Defeat Volcanic Slicer 5 times Il Blud Defeat Blazewing Butterfly 5 times Great Shogun Shien Defeat Spirit of the Six Samurai 5 times Duel World 4: Darkness Outside Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Different Dimension Dragon & Decoy Dragon Defeat Darkblaze Dragon & Mythical Beast Cerberus 5 times Perfect Machine King & Machine King Defeat Vanity's Ruler & Vanity's Fiend 5 times Sasuke Samurai #2 & Sasuke Samurai Defeat Lady Ninja Yae & Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja 5 times Brron, Mad King of Dark World & Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World Defeat Brron, Mad King of Dark World & Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World 1 time Castle Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Mobius the Frost Monarch & Gogiga Gagagigo Defeat Mobius the Frost Monarch & Gogiga Gagagigo 1 time Vampire Lord & Vampire Lady Defeat Vampire Lord & Vampire Lady 1 time Sky Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Alien Mars & Alien Psychic Defeat Alien Hypno & Lich Lord, King of the Underworld 5 times Yubel & Marcel Bonaparte Defeat Metal Shooter & Satellite Cannon 5 times Harpie Lady 2 & Harpie Lady 1 Defeat Harpie Queen & Harpie Girl 5 times Chazz Princeton & Alexis Rhodes Defeat Harpie Queen & Harpie Girl 5 times Alien Shocktrooper & Alien Infiltrator "Defeat" Alien Shocktrooper & Alien Infiltrator 1 time Aster Phoenix Defeat Underworld Guardian - Moley & Dark World Guardian - Gigori 5 times Duel World 5: Order Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Marie the Fallen One Defeat Absorbing Kid from the Sky 5 times Injection Fairy Lily Defeat Thunder Nyan Nyan 5 times Ishizu Ishtar Defeat Freya, Spirit of Victory 5 times Stone Monuments Duel Worlds 00 Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times World 1 Tyranno Hassleberry Defeat Master of Oz 1 time World 2 Marcel Bonaparte Defeat Exxod, Master of the Guard 1 time Atticus Rhodes Defeat Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus 1 time World 3 Chazz Princeton Defeat VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon 1 time World 4 Professor Viper Defeat Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes 1 time World 5 Jesse Andersen Defeat Rainbow Dragon 1 time Adrian Gecko Defeat Exodios, the Ultimate Forbidden God 1 time World 6 Jaden Yuki Defeat Elemental Hero Chaos Neos 1 time Yubel Defeat Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos 1 time